This invention relates generally to data communications and more particularly to a system and method for preventing cable discharge events.
Ethernet switches and other types of equipment can easily be damaged or destroyed by a cable discharge event (CDE). A cable discharge event may occur when a cable is installed where a static charge builds up on the cable. Dragging a cable across a floor or through a cable tray can generate the necessary friction to deposit charge on the cable. When the cable is plugged into the switch, or other device, the charge is transferred to the device, sometimes destroying portions of the device.
Techniques at addressing this problem have not been entirely successful. One approach is to design protection into the silicon of the switch, or other device, to withstand the electrostatic discharge. One example would be to add a diode on the pins to which the cable is connected. However, the size of the diode is limited, resulting in relatively small CDE protection.
According to one embodiment of the invention, an apparatus includes a housing having a cavity configured to receive a plug. The apparatus includes a plurality of conductive pins each configured to contact a respective one of a plurality of conductive pins on the plug when the plug is inserted into the cavity. The apparatus also includes a discharge conductor system configured to contact at least one of the plurality of the conductive pins on the plug before complete insertion of the plug into the cavity and a discharge circuit coupling the discharge conductor system to ground.
Some embodiments of the invention provide numerous technical advantages. Some embodiments may benefit from some, none, or all of these advantages. For example, according to one embodiment of the invention, a connector is provided that allows discharge of any electrical charge stored on a cable during insertion of an associated plug into a connector. This is desirable because device destruction may be avoided through undesired direct discharge of the electric charge to sensitive portions of the device. This results in greater device reliability, which is desirable. In addition, such a procedure may be performed without any additional steps required by the user of such a system and this approach may be implemented with little additional cost.
Other technical advantages may be readily ascertained by one of skill in the art.